


Destiny is Calling Her

by Kailany_Aurora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailany_Aurora/pseuds/Kailany_Aurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do people hold onto unrequited love?"</p><p>She raises an eyebrow, lips pursing. But she answer's. Because she's Lydia Martin and there's not a question that she can't answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny is Calling Her

He's not an overly intelligent man, at least not like her.

He sometimes thinks that life is a cliché - you blink, it's gone. Hell, maybe he's a cliché. 

He thinks too much for his own good, and there's another cliché. He thinks about the chemistry of life - of how his tears are a mix of electrolytes and salt, nothing unique, his heartache so easily explained away. How everything he does serves a purpose, a greater purpose than his selfish needs. He thinks about genius and persistence, and about sacrifice and when does it all add up. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to figure it out. 

But sometimes when he catches the sight of pursed lips and carefully manicured hands, it all makes sense. Because, well, when he's stretched himself thin - thinner that he ever thought possible - when he couldn't go on any more but by God as his witness he damn well did, it's never been for money, power, glory, or honor - for selfish needs. It's not even for food or water or air. 

But he figures it out for sure. Without a doubt. 

He figures it out when it feels like his lungs are being crushed and his stomach is in his throat and his heart is in pieces, lying on the ground. 

The realization comes the moment she says she's leaving.

He knew it was coming, hell the world knew it was coming. He knew it was inevitable, because it was. He didn't need a prepared speech, or a newspaper, or even her voice laced in determination and shakes as she tries to attach a sorry to the end of it. 

He stops her, because he can't take it. He might throw up and the explanation is just meaningless words, so many words, why are there always so many?

He interrupts her with a question, the questions he asks himself when he sits outside and watches the moon shine. When he ponders about everything that led him from that moment, screaming in the middle of the dessert a gun loaded in his hands to admiring a girl with fire for hair.

"Why do people hold on to unrequited love?"

She raises an eyebrow, lips pursing. But she answer's. Because she's Lydia Martin and there's not a question that she can't answer. 

"It gives people hope, I suppose."

He smiles at her, sadly. Pityingly. No. No, Lydia. That's just love.

He think's, unrequited love is what advances us. It's what lends us to creativity and what gives us inspiration. It's what we lock away in our hearts and won't tell a soul. But it's the opposite of hope in so many ways. No, it's dull but it's always there. A constant amongst everything. To rely on when that love burns you up, when it's so painful, when that person walks away and you need to continue on. 

He want to tell her this. Maybe so she doesn't feel bad even if you're not sure she does. Maybe so she understands that he understands that she was made to move mountains, to shake the world from the very place she settled upon. Because he understands all of this because he's a cliché. It's part of his manuscript - Ryan Parrish, a lover, the left- behind. 

He wants to take her hands and say, Hey, Lydia, I understand. I understand why you're leaving me. I understand it's not because of me and by that same token I understand that I can't make you stay. I understand that there is life outside of me and my heart and my philosophical pockets of brain matter. I understand that I want you in a way I can never act upon and I understand that this is my burden.

He wants to tell her, Hey, Lydia, I'm a cliché. I'm just a cliché who loves you just as millions of clichés have and will. But I'm a cliché who will love you more than that, because I'm a cliché who would die for you.

He wants to whisper, Hey, Lydia, you're my constant. If all else collapses, you will keep me from collapsing too.

Instead, he looks at the ground, and then to the moon, and he thanks the moon for bringing him to her. Even if it was for moment's, even if it's separating them now.  
He says. 

"Lydia Marin, I believe in you more then I believe in magic."

And she smiles and pulls him into a hug and he thinks, I will survive. 

And you know what, he will.


End file.
